Warriors: The New Era
Warriors: The New Era is a small fanfiction featuring life after The Last Hope. A blizzard has struck the lake, and Dewpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, believes that it's a sign from StarClan. Will the Clans have to move again? And what new dangers will they experience? Will they make it to a new territory safely, or will they fail? Follow Mosskit and Ripplekit, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits, as they adventure off into the unknown, maybe turning out to be the biggest, and first, adventure of their lives. Prologue A cold gust of wind struck the lake like an icy claw. No cat had lived to see such a blizzard ever hit the territory so sudden like this. No one knew it was coming; it had been so warm just yesterday. A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes bounded into his den, growling silently. A bright orange she-cat followed him, carrying two kits in her jaws. After they had gotten safely in the den, the she-cat set the kits down. The tom glanced at the kits, then turned his gaze to the she-cat. "Squirrelflight," he hissed, "Can't you do something?! Send out patrols and try to find prey! Everyone is starving! We're all going to-" Squirrelflight lifted her tail and pressed it against the tom's mouth. He sighed as she purred, looking up at him, "Bramblestar, there's nothing we can do. I know you're anxious for this storm to be over, but there will be no prey, and I'm certain of that. We'd die anyway if we were out in the blizzard for more than a minute; we'd freeze our noses off! It would be better if we stayed in here for awhile." Bramblestar nodded after his mate had released her tail. He stretched, unsheathing his claws and kneading them on the moss that made up his bed. He gave a quick yawn, then sat down, adjusting. The kits that had been brought in were mewling, and Squirrelflight rushed over to them and lay down to let them suckle. All was quiet until a rustle awoke Bramblestar who was sleeping. Squirrelflight jumped, surprised to find Jayfeather and his newly-made apprentice Dewpaw at the entrance to the den, shivering with cold. Squirrelflight got up, and helped them into the middle of the den where it was the warmest. "Why are you here?" Bramblestar meowed to them. Jayfeather glanced down at Dewpaw who squeaked, "A sign!" When both cats tilted their head, Jayfeather added, "Dewpaw had a dream. And this blizzard. He believes it's an omen." Dewpaw nodded. "The blizzard," he said, "It's a sign from StarClan. They're telling us that we have to move!" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, growling, "We've been at this lake for generations! Why would we leave? There's nothing terrible here!" "Twolegs!" Dewpaw gasped, "Twolegs are coming! They will destroy this territory like they did with the forest! We have to gather the Clans and move when the storm ends before it's too late! We have to hurry!" Chapter 1 Mosskit ran outside, purring as the bright sunshine touched and warmed her pelt. What a beautiful day it is! She thought, I don't know how the weather changed so quickly! One day it's freezing cold, then the next, it's back to hotness! Enjoying the midday sun, she didn't notice her brother Ripplekit, and she crashed into him. The brown she-kit flattened her ears in embarrasement as Ripplekit staggered to get up. When he got to his paws, he turned around to face his sister, hissing, "Watch where you're going next time! Just look; you've made me have a bad impression on the other warriors!" Mosskit turned her head to see Icecloud, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker discussing something in a circle. "They're not even looking at you!" Mosskit meowed, "And why would you want to impress them? Most warriors already honor us, just because we're the leader and deputy's kits!" "Because," Ripplekit spat back, "I just do. They might think that I'm so good that I could get my own father as a mentor when I'm an apprentice!" "Woah, now, hold on there youngsters," chuckled Graystripe, padding out of the elders' den, "You're not becoming an apprentice for another three moons! You have to wai-" "Not unless I impress them so amazingly that they '''have '''to make me an apprentice early!" Ripplekit interrupted, puffing out his chest. Mosskit rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! As if!" Ripplekit pounced onto his sister, pinning her down, "What was that?" Mosskit smiled, laughing as they play-fought, snapping their small teeth at eachother and unshething their tiny claws. A few foxlengths away from them, Ravenkit, Fernkit, and Stormkit, Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits, sat, watching them with laughter. "Oh, please!" giggled Fernkit, "You two are so mousebrained! Play-fighting? Ha! So childish!" Mosskit and Ripplekit immediately stopped, turning their gaze to the three kits. "You'll NEVER become apprentices before us anyway!" Stormkit snickered, stopping to groom his fur. Ravenkit nodded in agreement, sneering, "You fight like mice! I'll show you how a real warrior battles!" Suddenly, Ravenkit, Stormkit, and Fernkit leaped at Ripplekit and Mosskit, and fell onto them, clawing then terribly. Mosskit screeched, cowardly crawling away and hiding behind a stone. Ripplekit stayed in battle, but he couldn't take the three five-moon-old cats. They aimed for his flank, and fiercly bit into it. Ripplekit yelped, and rolled to his side. "What's going on here?!" growled a voice from the corner, running towards them. Bramblestar bounded over to them, followed by Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, and Amberpaw. As quick as lightning, the three siblings rolled in the blood splattered on the stone ground, and plucked fur out of their pelt. They rolled down on the ground, whinning. Bramblestar gasped, meowing, "What happened?!" "Ripplekit and Mosskit attacked us!" cried Fernkit, twitching her front right leg. "Yeah!" squeaked Stormkit in agony, "And we were doing nothing! They just wanted to prove that they could fight!" With anger, Squirrelflight picked up Mosskit and Ripplekit in her jaws, and ran to the nursery. Before they entered the tall, roomy den, Ripplekit watched as Ravenkit smiled, muttering under his breath, "Nice try, foxdung!" Squirrelflight dropped (GTG, CONTINUED LATER!)